


just teenagers being teenagers

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/M, Gay, Group chat, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, chat fic, i'm hella cringe probably, side hisoillu, the first 3 chapters suck it gets better i promise, theres literally no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gon: its killuaGon: he won't do anything... right?Killua has kicked Pokkle out of the group chat.Leorio: WHAT THE FUCK KILLUAKurapika: Language.Leoria: what in the goddamn heck, killua?*Gon thought nothing would happen if he did a small group chat for his friends.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Pokkle/Ponzu (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 344





	1. Love you, bro

**Author's Note:**

> whenever im in a fandom, i always end up writing chat fics for that fandom somehow lol.  
> i finished hxh like 2 days ago and im obsessed

_Gon has added Killua, Kurapika and Leorio to the group chat.  
  
_

**Gon:** hi!!!!

**Killua:** gon why

**Gon:** why not?? i mean... we won't see each other for 2 weeks bc spring break  
  


**Gon:** we can talk here!  
  


**Kurapika:** That's adorable.  
  


**Gon:** hold on!!  
  


_Gon has added Pokkle, Ponzu and Zushi to the group chat._

**Killua:** why would you add HIM

**Zushi** : me?

**Killua** : no, HIM

**Pokkle:** stfu killua

**Pokkle:** so what is this, gon? :)   
  


**Killua:** ew

**Gon:** group chat!! we can keep in contact here  
  


**Ponzu:** great idea, gon  
  


**Killua:** yo gon  
  


**Killua:** give me admin   
  


**Gon:** eh? idk how to do that but hold on   
  


**Pokkle:** gon, im begging you don't do this  
  


**Pokkle:** please

**Gon** : its killua  
  


**Gon:** he won't do anything... right?  
  


_Killua has kicked Pokkle out of the group chat_.  
  


**Leorio:** WHAT THE FUCK KILLUA  
  


**Kurapika:** Language.  
  


**Leoria:** what in the goddamn heck, killua?*  
  


**Gon:** killua! >:(   
  


_Gon has added Pokkle to the group chat._

**Pokkle:** enjoy your 2 weeks before i beat you up in school  
  


**Killua:** as if lol  
  


**Kurapika:** I tried that once.  
  


**Kurapika:** He has incredible reflexes, so you should consider something else.  
  


**Gon:** wait WHAT

**Gon:** you tried to beat up killua?????????  
  


**Leoria:** dont remind me, that was funny af  
  


**Gon:** what happened??  
  


**Kurapika:** He found a spider and placed it on my shoulder.  
  


**Killua:** YOU STOLE MY CHOCOLATE

**Kurapika:** I didn't steal them. You were eating too much, I was getting concerned.  
  


**Kurapika:** Also, not the same thing.  
  


**Leorio:** what a mom 

**Zushi:** wait, we have 2 moms  
  


**Zushi** : Ponzu and Kurapika are both moms

  
**Gon:** oh no  
  


**Pokkle:** i think kurapika and leorio can be our parents  
  


**P** **okkle:** and ponzu is the older sister  
  


**Ponzu** : perfect.  
  


**Gon:** perfect!  
  


**Leorio:** i. don't mind this  
  


**Zushi:** family!  
  


**Gon:** i think Killua can be the family cat  
  


**Killua** : what  
  


**Pokkle** : AHAHA YES  
  


**Ponzu:** he is an actual cat though  
  


**Killua:** no im not stop  
  


**Gon:** you make really cute cat sounds sometimes!!   
  


**Gon** : thats why we think that way  
  


**Killua** : ...  
  


**Killua:** fine then i guess  
  


**Leorio:** you seeing this?  
  


**Kurapika:** Yep.  
  


**Ponzu:** sweet love  
  


**Zushi** : i hope none of you forgot about the homework, by the way.  
  


**Pokkle:** !!

**Pokkle:** you're a lifesaver

**Zushi:** its been ONE DAY

**Zushi:** how did you forget already  
  


**Zushi:** actually, since you 3 are in a different class it might be different  
  


**Killua:** not to flex but  
  


**Killua:** i already finished it lmao  
  


**Pokkle** : that early??  
  


**Ponzu:** pokkle is asking for homework help in dms  
  


**Ponzu:** killua, can you help me teach him while i do my hw as well?  
  


**Killua:** fine  
  


**K** **illua:** i don't have anything to do anyway  
  


**Leorio:** not gonna lie it would be nice to be in their class  
  


**Leorio:** some people in there look pretty cool  
  


**Gon:** you sure? i saw some scary guys  
  


**Kurapika:** Every class has their scary guys, Gon.

**Leorio:** if anyone bothers you, tell me gon  
  


**Leorio:** ill show them whos boss  
  


**Gon:** thanks dad :D   
  


**Zushi:** gon must stop being adorable  
  


**Ponzu:** i know?? so pure  
  


**Leorio** : if anyone ruins his innocence ill personally fight them  
  


**Kurapika** : ^  
  


**Ponzu:** ^  
  


**Killua:** ^  
  


**Zushi:** ^  
  


**Pokkle** : ^  
  


**Gon:** huh?  
  


**Killua:** love u bro  
  


**Killua:** no homo tho  
  


**Pokkle:** not so sure about that  
  


**Pokkle:** i mean you werefjnfkfjfdjgrdg6476487(//%()%&%fJFGFG  
  


**Gon:** im confused  
  


**Leorio:** lol wtf  
  


**Ponzu:** give pokkle his phone back, killua  
  


**Pokkle:** he should be doing hw   
  


**Ponzu:** ...fair  
  


**Gon:** still confused  
  


**Pokkle:** it was nothing   
  


**Gon** : i guess i should do homework as well hahah  
  
  
  
**Gon:** hahahah......????????????


	2. since when was I bald?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may 2/ rewrote the chapter  
> some parts are still in there though!

_**Killua** has changed 6 names.   
_

_  
_**Killua:** i feel superior to all of you  
  


**Killua** : imagine not having admin  
  
  


**Killua:** can't relate  
  


**Simp:** little brat  
  


**Simp:** wait  
  


**Chain Lover** : Good morning to you too, Killua.  
  


**Chain Lover:** What does this name have to do with me?  
  


**Killua:** you like chains  
  


**Killua:** ???  
  


**Chain Lover:** I'm too tired for this.  
  


**Loser** : killua you literally suck  
  


  
  


**The Light™** : ah  
  


**Loser:** gon do you regret giving him admin yet  
  


**sushi** : ....sushi? really??  
  


  
 **Killua:** everyone has accidentally called you sushi at some point  
  
  
  
 **The Light™** : EVEN THE TEACHER  
  
  
  
 **Loser:** Sushi-San, please read page 45 for the class.

**Simp:** gon and i couldn't stop laUGHING  
  
  
  
 **Killua:** Sit down, Sushi!  
  
  
  
 **Killua:** Apologies, I meant Zushi.  
  
  
  
 **sushi:** THS IF BULLYINDG  
 **  
  
  
Loser:** Pay attention to class, Sushi!  
  
 **  
  
  
The Light™** : kurapika was secretly snickering too HAHAH

**  
  
sushi:** this is why i never eat sushi anymore **  
  
  
  
  
baldzu:** you guys made the poor guy hate the food  
  


  
 **Loser:** teasing u is too easy zushi  
  
  


 **Killua:** yeah you make it too easy lol  
  
  
  
 **sushi:** one day i'll get revenge.

  
  
 **Loser** : jk zushi!!!! we love u!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
 **Killua:** ur scared arent you @Loser  
  
  


 **Loser:** shut  
  


 **  
Loser:** you gave everyone some kind of dumb nickname

 **  
  
Loser:** and you just gave me loser ur definitely looking for a fight

**Loser:** 1v1 me

 **  
  
  
Killua:** no need to when we know whos going to win  
  
  
  
 **Killua:** stupid  
  
  
  
 **Killua:** deal with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  


**Loser:** the bias is so clear

**Loser** : you literally named gon ''the light''  
  


**Killua:** am i wrong  
  


**Loser:** no but  
  


**Chain Lover:** Calm down, you two.  
  
  
  
 **Loser:** SORRY MOM  
  
  
  
 **Killua:** smh my head  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** apologize to your mom coward @Killua  
  
  


 **Killua:** shut up OLD HAG  
  
  
  
 **Killua:** anyway sorry mom  
  
 **  
  
Killua:** can you pls break up with dad   
  
  
  
**Killua:** idk this dad sucks  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : don't speak to dad like that killua :(  
  
  
  


 **baldzu:** since when was i bald

**  
Simp:** you never take off your hat  
  


**Simp:** we're all kinda convinced you have a bald spot  
  


**baldzu:** i-  
  


**baldzu:** wh-  
  


  
  
 **sushi:** srsly though   
  
  
  


**Killua:** it was a wig all along  
  
  
  


 **baldzu:** im not BALD  
  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** come at us with proof  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** leorio your name is so fitting

**Simp:** GON NO  
  
  
  
  


 **Chain Lover** : Gon, yes.

  
  


**Loser:** @The Light™  
  


**Loser** : can you change killuas name to sonic  
  


**Killua:** i got you something better  
  


**Killua:** watch this  
  


_**Killua** has changed their name to **Bad Boy/ Secretly Demon/ Handsome/ Has Superpowers/Single**_   
  


**Loser:** JKFKDKA  
  


**baldzu:** that was not what i expected  
  


**marlin:** THATS AMAZING  
  


**sushi:** oh  
  


**Loser:** stop playing roblox bro  
  


**The Light™:** are you really a demon killua?

**Bad Boy/ Secretly Demon/ Handsome/ Has Superpowers/Single:** yeah   
  


**Bad Boy/ Secretly Demon/ Handsome/ Has Superpowers/Single:** sorry that i had to keep it a secret

**Bad Boy/ Secretly Demon/ Handsome/ Has Superpowers/Single** : also this name is so long wtf  
  


**rap god:** That's ridiculous.  
  


_**Bad Boy/ Secretly Demon/ Handsome/ Has Superpowers/Single** has changed 5 names_   
  


**Good Boy/ An Angel/ Cute/ Stupid:** GAHH

**Good Boy/ An Angel/ Cute/ Stupid:** it was perfect until the stupid part  
  


**Nerd/ Is 49/ Perv Doc/ Simp:** im not a perv  
  


**Nerd/ Is 49/ Perv Doc/ Simp:** im not a FUCKING SIMP

**Strong/Pure/Can Kill You:** you talked about ...inappropriate things in front of the whole class   
  


**Good Boy/ An Angel/ Cute/ Stupid:** yeah! he talked about jerking off  
  


  
  
 **Loser** : !!

**Nerd/ Is 49/ Perv Doc/ Simp:** FUCK

**  
  
Bad Boy/ Secretly Demon/ Handsome/ Has Superpowers/Single:** bruh.

**Serious/ Shy/ Furry/ Likes Hats** : you're DEAD leorio  
  


**Serious/ Shy/ Furry/ Likes Hats:** like  
  


**Serious/ Shy/ Furry/ Likes Hats:** DEAD dead  
  


**Loser:** didn't he say he would fight anyone who ruins gons innocence like yesterday???  
  


**Nerd/ Is 49/ Perv Doc/ Simp:** SHUT UP   
  


**Nerd/ Is 49/ Perv Doc/ Simp** : everyone makes mistakes  
  


**Emo/Likes Chains/ Scared of Spiders** : It means nothing, Gon.  
  


**Loser:** HE DIDN'T EVEN CHANGE MY NAME

**Loser:** THIS KID

**Loser** : tell me one reason to NOT kill HIM  
  


  
  
 **Strong/Pure/Can Kill You::** isn't that a good thing-

 **  
  
  
Serious/ Shy/ Furry/ Likes Hats** : i give you permission to kill him  
  


  
  
 **Simp:** well you got ponzus permission

 **  
  
  
Serious/ Shy/ Furry/ Likes Hats:** thats for calling me a furry  
  


**Serious/ Shy/ Furry/ Likes Hats:** not to mention hes a furry himself  
  


_**Good Boy/ An Angel/ Cute/ Stupid** has changed their name to **T** **he Light™**_   
  


_**The Light™** has changed **Bad Boy/ Secretly Demon/ Handsome/ Has Superpowers/Single'** s name to **Furry**_   
  


_**The Light™** has changed 5 names_   
  


**Furry:** FIJGKDLFJKJG

_**Furry** is now offline._   
  


**Loser** : HAHAHAHAAHAHSHDJ

**Simp:** GON!! IM WHEEZING  
  


**baldzu:** oh my GOD  
  


**sushi:** i love this  
  


**Chain Lover:** Good one.  
  


**Chain Lover:** Also, when am I gonna be known as Kurapika and not some person obsessed with chains?  
  


**baldzu:** didn't gon have a dream like that  
  


**The Light™:** yeah!! he was fighting against guys that had spider tattoos too  
  


**Simp** : its fun to imagine kurapika with chains  
  


**Loser:** i can hear his sigh   
  


**sushi** : we all can honestly  
  


**The Light™:** i got a surprise for killua when he comes back  
  
  
  
 **  
Loser:** pls tell me you took his admin away  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** thats exactly what i did hehe  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** !! OUR HERO  
  
  
  
 **Loser:** are we gonna ignore killua saying gon is cute btw  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** WHAT  
  
  
  
 **Loser:** ''Good Boy/ An Angel/ Cute/ Stupid''  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** its a bro thing  
  
  


 **The Light™:** oh ur back killua!!  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** im back bro  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** bro!  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** bro  
  
  
  
 **sushi:** bromance  
  
  


 **The Light™:** u think im cute, bro??  
  
  
  
 ****

 **Furry:** uh  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** don't make me say embarrassing things bro  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** so its a yes bro?  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** bro-  
  
  
  
  
 **baldzu:** what just happened  
  
  
  


 **Simp:** NOO I WANTED THEM TO KEEP GOING  
  
  
  
 **sushi:** well, had enough of the bromance for today   
  



	3. Is Gon real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello,,, i kinda died but i think i'm back? enjoy!!

* * *

  
  
**Sushi:** so.. that wasn't a good idea.  
  
  
  
**Simp:** dude   
  
  
  
**Chain Lover:** Why am I still friends with you all again?  
  
  
  
**Furry:** PONZU WHAT THE FUCK  
  
  
  
**Baldzu:** learn your lesson, peasants.  
  
  
  
**Loser:** i shouldn't be fucking laughing right now  
  
  
  
**Simp:** honestly you should be  
  
  
  
**Simp** : this is ridiculous  
  
  
  
  
**The Light™:** how  
  
  
  
  
**The Light™:** HOW were we supposed to know there were BEES IN HER HAT????? **  
  
  
  
  
Loser**: ponzu is a fucking weirdo, next  
  
  
  
**baldzu** : i don't know  
  
  


**baldzu:** if you all acted like normal human beings and asked me to take off my hat  
  
  
  
**baldzu** : i would  
  
  
  
**baldzu** : but NOPE  
  
  
  
**baldzu:** YOU HAD TO THROW IT TO THE FUCKING SUN  
  
  
  
**Simp** : I PANICKED  
  
  
  
**Furry** : you're not normal either  
  
  
**  
Furry:** let us ask again  
  
  
  
**Furry:** WHY THE FUCK  
  
  
  
**Baldzu** : stop asking me like i know why!!!!!  
  
  
  
**Baldzu** : IM STILL FUCKING TERRIFIED  
  
  
  
**Chain Lover:** How did you not even notice?  
  
  
  
**Sushi** : honestly, it must be nice to have bees in your hat  
  
  
  
**Simp:** how was it like ponzu?  
  
  
  
**Baldzu:** im traumatized right now shut up  
  
  
  
**Loser:** we try to meet up and this is what happens...  
  
  
**  
Loser:** whats wrong with us  
  
  
**  
Chain Lover:** You all are a mess.  
  
  
**  
Simp:** but you love us  
  
  


**Chain Lover:** Unfortunately.  
  
  
  
**Furry:** i got so much blackmail material today. best day of my life. 

* * *

**  
  
The Light™: **boring  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™: **boring  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™: **boring  
  
  
**  
Chain Lover:** ...Why did you have to send that 3 times?  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™:** boring  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™: **boring  
  
  
**  
  
Simp:** STOP  
  
  
**  
  
Sushi:** is gon okay?  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™: **boring  
  
  
**  
  
Furry:** gon is on crack  
  
  
  
**  
Loser:** what if he was a bot all along?  
  
  
**  
  
Simp:** the user known as ''The Light™' is actually a stranger  
  
  
**  
  
Chain Lover**: They stole Gon's phone, didn't they?   
  
  
**  
  
Chain Lover:** We were talking to a spy all this week.  
  
  
**  
  
Baldzu:** this is a BIG plot twist.  
  
  
**  
  
Sushi:** saw this coming......  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™: **HELP **  
  
  
  
  
The Light™: **my internet sucked for just a moment **  
  
  
  
  
The Light™:** and now IM QUESTIONING MY EXISTENCE **  
  
**  
**  
  
Furry:** Is Gon Real?  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™: **am i real?! **  
  
  
  
  
Sushi:** Is Gon Real?  
  
  
**  
  
Simp**: Is Gon Real?  
  
  
**  
  
Baldzu**: Is Gon Real?  
  
  
**  
  
Loser:** Is Gon Real?  
  
  
**  
  
Chain Lover:** Is Gon Real?  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™:** Is Gon Real?  
  
  
  
  
**Simp:** yes, he is real and we love him  
  
  
  
  
**Chain Lover:** That's so wholesome.  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™: **brb ima cry  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Loser**: spring break ends tomorrow.. how we feeling  
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** depressed  
  
  
  
**  
Chain Lover:** Tired.  
  
  
  
**  
The Light™:** bored  
  
  
  
**  
Simp:** sleepy  
  
  
  
**  
Baldzu:** lazy  
  
  
  
**  
Sushi:** sleepy x2  
  
**  
  
  
Loser:** wow??????  
  
  
**  
  
Loser:** on the bright side i can bully killua again  
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** eat shit  
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** im going to be in gons class from now on  
  
  
**  
  
Loser:** don't make get my hopes up dude  
  
  
**  
  
Chain Lover**: Please don't come here.  
  
  
**  
  
Chain Lover**: Gon and Leorio are so embarrassing.  
  
  
**  
  
Chain Lover**: Gon started crying in the middle of a class because he realized sea turtles never meet their moms.  
  
  
**  
  
The Light™: **ITS JUST SO SAD  
  
  
**  
  
Furry:** that is... depressing  
  
  
**  
  
Simp:** its 1 am don't make me cry  
  
**  
  
  
The Light™: **THEY NEVER SEE THEIR MOMS!!!!!  
  
  
  
**  
Sushi** : thats actually really sad  
  
  
**  
  
Chain Lover:** And Leorio.  
  
  
  
**  
Chain Lover:** Well.  
  
  
**  
  
Chain Lover: **No need to explain.

  
  
**  
Simp:** i have never done anything bad in my life  
  
  
  
**  
Baldzu** : yeah that guy is a nerd  
  
  
  
**  
Baldzu:** shocker

  
  
**  
Baldzu:** pokk take notes  
  
**  
  
  
Simp:** i don't know if i should be offended by that or not  
  
  
  
**  
Loser:** did you just call me stupid?  
  
  
  
**  
Baldzu:** yeah  
  
  
  
  
**Loser:** my heart is broken.. what did i do to deserve this?  
  
  
  
**  
Loser:** </3   
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** username checks out  
  
  
  
**  
Loser:** im gonna beat this guy up   
  
  
  
**  
Loser:** no one will stop me tomorrow  
  
  
  
**  
The Light™:** we have to  
  
  
  
  
**The Light™:** you guys broke a literal door last time  
  
  
  
  
**Loser** : none of you are stronger than me  
  
  
  
  
**Baldzu:** have you forgotten that zushi exists  
  
  
  
**  
Sushi:** i was the one that stopped you guys last time i  
  
  
  
**  
Sushi:** no one respects me in this house  
  
  
  
  
**Simp:** this is a sad moment   
  
  
  
**  
Sushi:** sadness................

* * *

  
  
**  
Chain Lover:** Zushi ended up stopping them again.  
  
  
  
**  
Chain Lover:** Are we surprised?  
  
  
  
**  
Sushi:** is this how its like to be the Older Brother  
  
  
  
  
**Baldzu:** the classes didn't even start yet?!  
  
  
  
  
**The Light™:** i didn't even arrive at school yet WHAT  
  
  
  
  
**Loser:** he jumped at me like A FUCKING CAT  
  
  
**  
  
Loser:** then zushi made us hug somehow bruh  
  
  
  
  
**Furry:** ew  
  
  
**  
  
Simp:** imagine going to school like any normal day then this furry looking dude f ing jumps at you out of nowhere  
  
  
  
  
**Furry:** .  
  
  
  
  
**Furry:** not you too grandpa  
  
  
  
  
  
**Loser:** Leorio My Best Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
**Loser:** I love you <3  
  
  
  
  
  
**Baldzu** : disgusting. please stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Simp:** Let's Kiss Dude  
  
  
  
  
**Loser:** Kiss Me  
  
  
  
  
**Chain Lover:** I'm gonna vomit.  
  
  
  
  
**The Light™:** you call this bromance?  
  
  
  
  
**The Light™:** wait till you see me and killua  
  
  
  
**sushi** : i'd rather not see  
  
  
  
**Baldzu:** i hate you all  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  



	4. change my username im begging you

**Simp:** who the fuck is this pink haired guy  
  
  
 **  
Simp:** and why is he creepy as fuck  
  
  
 **  
Loser** : pink haired and creepy?  
  
  
  
 **Loser:** that could mean only one person  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** his  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** hisok  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** can't even say it  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** what did that bastard do now  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : he kept staring at me i have no idea  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** oh  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** shit  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** killua is coming in 3  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** ...  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** We're in class.   
  
  
  
**Chain Lover:** Put your phones down.  
  
  
  
 **Sushİ** : but.. you're texting too?  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** I'm here to tell them it's their fault if their phone gets taken.   
  
  
  
**Chain Lover:** And, you're here too?  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu** : LMAO WHY IS EVERYONE HERE  
  
  
  
 **The Light™** : everyone except pok  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** that idiot is sleeping  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu** : btw  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** killuas aura is like really scary right now  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** and i'm sure everyone in the class noticed  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** killua is going full yandere  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** What did I just say?  
  
  
 **  
Simp** : fuck  
  
  
 ** _  
Simp:_** bye  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** better run  
  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Furry:** i'm not going ''full yandere''  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** i fucking hate that guy  
  
  
  
 **Loser** : okay but WHERE ARE YOU  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** my usual spot wdym  
  
  
  
 **Loser** : WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR USUAL SPOT  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** killua come out  
  
  


 **Simp:** ill buy you chocolate <3  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** no <3  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** i tried yall  
  
  
  
 **The Light™** : if i find you killua you have to let me in your dorm room for once 

  
  
**Furry:** if you don't   
  
  
  
**Furry:** can i please not do your homework   
  
  
  
**The Light™** : WHAT   
  
  
  
**The Light™** : ????   
  
  
  
**The Light™** : that just happened 2 TIMES  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** then  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** change my username im begging you  
  
  
  
 **The Light™** : thats not gonna happen :)  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** please NEVER use the smiley face again  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : why?   
  
  
  
**Furry:** its extremely creepy when you use it  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** im already on my way   
  
  
  
**The Light™** : :)  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** am i... gonna die?  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** that can't be it.  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** i will not hesitate  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** i will FIGHT  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** we're gonna fight to the death.  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** gon will go down.  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** wwazait sshit  
  
  
  
 **Loser:** are you fucking okay  
  
  
  
 **Chain Loser:** That's a lot to process.  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** theres a lot to unravel here  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu** : _@Loser_ want to start?  
  
  
  
 **Loser:** it seems that Killua never let Gon in his dorm room. interesting, what is in this room?  
  
  
  
 **Loser:** we will never know the answer.  
  
  
  
 **Baldzu:** he's my favorite character but he is acting suspicious. what if he turns out to be an assassin or something?   
  
  
  
**Baldzu:** I can't handle another plot twist.  
  
  
  
 **Loser** : i'm really enjoying this show. i'd rate it a 8/10 so far.  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : can we like  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : ban these two?  
  
  
  
 **Sushi:** like  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : forever  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** the one with that power is probably making out with killua right now  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover** : If Leorio dies, we know who did it.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Furry:** i   
  
  
  
**Furry:** really wanted to get rid of this username  
  
  
  
 **Furry** : how did he even find me  
  
  
 **  
Loser:** suffer  
  
  
  
 **The Light™** : i finally!! get to see!! whats in!! that room!!  
  
  
  
 **Furry** : anyway yall know hisoka is my brothers bf right  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** hol up WHAT  
  
  
  
 **  
Boldzu** : this was the plot twist?!  
  
  
  
 **  
Sushi** : that... explains A LOT  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** i don't like my brother in general  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** speaking of killuas family  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : we need alluka in here!!!  
  
  
 _ **  
  
The Light™ has added Alluka to the chat.  
  
  
**_  
 **  
Furry:** ???!!!????!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!!!??  
  
  
  
 **  
Sushi:** ohh!! we met her before right?  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : yeah, killuas sister!!  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka** : is brother panicking? hahxhahxs  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry** : how did you even know it was me  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka:** you fit that name the most!  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** this is bad.  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry** : i already know what you're gonna say   
  
  
  
**  
Alluka:** it's a good thing that your boyfriend added me here!!!  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** THIS IS WHAT I FUCKING MEAN  
  
  
  
  
 **Loser** : BAHAHAHAAAHAJD **  
  
  
  
  
Chain Lover:** This is what I signed up for.  
  
  
 **  
  
Sushi:** she's the shipper one isn't she   
**  
  
  
  
Baldzu:** this is getting chaotic and im living for it  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : that's what makes it more fun, right?  
  
  
  
 **  
**

* * *

  
 **  
Furry** : This Isn't Fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 911?

**  
  
The Light™** : frogs  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : i love frogs  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : frogs are great  
  
  
 **  
** **  
Loser:** is this why you keep watching those frog videos  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : [BBUT LIKE??](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwBV9GHE18s)  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** frog video spam incoming  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : [THIS IS THE SAME FROG AS THE OTHER ONE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV5o1E8NPMQ)  
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** pok what have you done  
  
  
  
 **  
Loser:** I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™** : [LOOK HOW CUTE IT IS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgD3wcKUZOU)  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™** : funny cat videos??  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™** : [all i know is screaming frog videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo8JUHza80I)

  
  
 **  
Alluka:** don't be shy... send more...  
  
  
  
 **  
** **The Light™** : [IM GLAD YOU ASKED](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3HYr9INr20)  
  
  
  
 **  
Simp:** gon really said fuck cats  
  
  
  
 **  
Baldzu** : killua is a cat too... hmm

  
  
 **  
Furry:** says the moving beehive  
  
  
  
 **  
Baldzu:**   
  
  
_**  
  
The Light™ has changed Baldzu's username to Beezu's Beehive**_  
  
  
  
 **  
Loser:** BEEZU  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** BEEZU  
  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** BEEZU  
  
  
  
 **  
Beezu's Beehive:** i wouldn't expect this from you gon  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™:** i just h a d t o  
  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** He saw the opportunity and took it.  
  
  
  
 **  
Sushi:** what did i miss  
  
  
  
 **  
Sushi:** Oh  
  


  
**  
_The Light™ has changed Loser's name to Beekkle Bee_ **   
  
  


  
**Beekkle Bee:** wait what the fuck  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** i want to complain because his name isn't loser anymore but  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry** : this is even better  
  
  
  
 **  
Alluka:** oh, they're matching?  
  
  
  
 **  
Beekkle Bee:** WHY THE FUCK AM I A BEE NOW?  
  
  
  
 **  
Beekkle Bee:** AND YEAH WHY AM I MATCHING WITH PONZU  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka:** its cute!!  
  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** Alluka is back at it again.  
  
  
  
 **  
Simp** : buzz buzz bitch @Beekkle Bee  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™:** idk always felt like there was something between you 2...  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** I Pretend I Do Not See It.  
  
  
  
 **  
Alluka:** you do see it   
  
  
  
**  
Alluka** : and we all know it  
  
  
  
 **  
Beekkle Bee:** I Also Do Not See It  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi:** this is it  
  
  
  
 **  
Sushi** : i've had enough  
  
  
  
 **  
Sushi** : i'm tired of all these 6 pining idiots  
  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ZUSHI?!  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™:** oh no  
  
 **  
  
  
Chain Lover:** Did he just say ''idiots''?  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** he really did damn **  
  
  
  
  
Beekkle Bee:** is this real life?  
  
  
  
 **  
Alluka:** i can understand him tbh  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** if zushi calls us idiots we literally have no choice but to accept it  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : if you all react like this now..  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : i can't even imagine how it would be if i actually swear  
  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** Don't even think about it.  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** what does zushi mean by pining idiots though?   
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** i DEFINITELY have no idea  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™:** glad i'm not the only one!  
  
  
 **  
  
Simp:** sorry i can't read   
  
  
  
**  
Chain Lover:** It makes no sense.  
  
  
  
 **  
Beekkle Bee:** pining? who? pfft  
  
  
  
**  
Beezu's Beehive:** i don't know what that means.  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** :  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** :  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : i give up.  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka:** they're totally hopeless  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** 911?   
  
  
  
**  
Chain Lover** : Leorio is eating pencils.  
  
  
  
 **  
Sushi:**??????  
  
  
 **  
  
Beezu's Beehive:**???  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka** : i-  
  
  
  
 **  
Beekkle Bee:** i literally had to do a double take  
  
  
  
  
 **Beekkle Bee:** is this fr  
  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover** : Yes.  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** lmao how do you expect us to take that seriously  
  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover** : This is a plead for help.  
  
  
  
 **  
Chain Lover** : I'm not even kidding,   
  
  
  
**  
Chain Lover** : He won't stop.  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** maybe he's just too hungry?  
  
  
  
  
 **Beekkle Bee:** pencils are pretty tasty though ngl  
  
  
  
 **  
Chain Lover** : Finally, he stopped.  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** thats nice and all but why is your 911 message so hilarious  
  
  
  
 **  
Beezu's Beehive:** 911? i'm witnessing a murder.   
  
  
  
  
**Beekkle Bee:** this man won't stop eating pencils!  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™:** what did the poor pencils do?!  
  
  
  
  
 **Simp:** hi

**  
Furry:** hi  
  
  
  
 **  
Alluka:** hi  
  
 **  
  
  
Beekkle Bee:** hi  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : how are you? @Simp  
  
  
  
 **  
Simp:** i'm good **  
  
  
  
  
Sushi:** glad to hear  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka:** HELPPP  
  
  
 **  
  
Alluka:** why is this so awkward  
  
  
  
 _ **  
Beezu's Beehive has changed Simp's name to pencilfucker**_  
  
  
  
 **  
pencilfucker:** LOOK i didn't even notice until kurapika said it-  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** wait what  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** why does she have  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** i gave everyone admin, it was getting boring :P  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** why do i not have it  
  
  
  
  
 **The Light™:** YOU ABUSE YOUR POWERS!!!!  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** WHAT THE FUCK!!!!  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** there goes my last chance at changing this username **  
  
  
  
  
Furry:** dammit  
  
  


  
 **pencilfucker** : i am not happy about my username. thanks.  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi:** they'll never let you live this down  
  
  
  
 **  
Beekkle Bee:** hahaha funny pencil joke get it  
  
  
 **  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** comedy. **  
**  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
 **Sushi:** this is so embarrassing  
  
  
  
  
 **pencilfucker** : THEY'RE DUMB  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka** : i have no idea what you guys are talking about  
  


  
  
 **The Light™:** ponzu and pok can't flirt at all **  
  
  
  
  
Alluka** : ohh! that's what this is   
**  
  
  
  
Chain Lover:** He said 'If I really was a bird, I'd spent all my 9 uh, lives with me and you.'' to Ponzu. **  
**  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** we're still trying to figure out what the hell it means  
  
  
  
  
 **pencilfucker** : how does one MESS UP SO BAD  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi:** birds have 9 lives now guys  
  
  
  
  
 **Beekkle Bee:** can we pretend as if that never happened i've already hit my head on the wall like 100 times now  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** no  
  
  
  
  
 **Beekkle Bee** : i will ignore this chat forever now. goodbye.   
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** he's secretly laughing at himself for sure  
  
  
  
  
 **pencilfucker** : so? are you gonna spend his life with you and him when he really was a 9 cat with lives  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi:**???? what  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** just throw grammar out of the window lmaooo  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka** : what does this mean i'm scared  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** i'd answer it i but have no FUCKING idea what that question is supposed to say  
  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** Pokkle is making us lose braincells.  
  
  
 **  
  
The Light™:** he asked you if you would spend your 9 lives with bird pokkle as a cat  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : ????????????????????  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** LOL  
  
  
  
 **  
** **Beezu's Beehive:** AHAHAHAHAHHAGDC  
  
  
  
 **  
pencilfucker:** OH MY GOD  
  
  
  
  
 **Beekkle Bee** : i decided to stay and  
  
  
  
 **  
Beekkle Bee:** WHAT THE FUCK  
  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover** : It keeps getting worse.  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka:** what's your answer??? @Beezu's Beehive  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** yes, i think i would spend my 9 lives if birds were really cats and pokkle  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** wait   
  
  
  
  
**pencilfucker:** EVEN PONZU??  
  
  
  
 **  
Beekkle Bee:** UHHHHH  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** IDIOT LOLOL  
  
  
  
 **  
The Light™:** i understood like nothing from this conversation  
  
  
  
  
 **Sushi** : so do i.  
  
  
  
 **  
Chain Lover:** Is this a new language or something?  
  
  
  
  
 **Alluka:** they're speaking the language of the gods  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** this is what hanging out with this group does to me  
  
  
  
  
 **Chain Lover:** You and me both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've watched far too many frog videos today..


	6. kaomojis and flirting, what else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alluka: reverse genie  
> Pokkle: professional fortnite player  
> Gon: frog(on)  
> Leorio: my glasses are small  
> Zushi: tired asf, send help  
> Kurapika: tiktok star  
> Ponzu: Beezu's Beehive  
> killua is still the same lol
> 
> my sense of humor changes like every day so this whole fic is a mess. thanks for the comments!!

  
  
  
**Furry:** gon  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** giving everyone admin was a REALLY bad idea  
  
  
  
  
 **  
professional fortnite player:** the damage has already been done  
  
  
  
  
 **  
my glasses are small:** this literally almost ended our friendship  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** how could i have known it would be like this???  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** fair  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** im curious about one thing though  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** WHO thought it was a good idea to name the group chat ''3rd World War''  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** uh. me   
  
  
  
  
**  
my glasses are small:** lmaoo  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Beezu's Beehive:** gon knew exactly what he was doing  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** so you were just watching it all unfold?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** m **  
  
  
  
  
  
frog(on):** maybe  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** how do people still think you're just an oblivious innocent guy  
  
  
  
 **  
  
frog(on):** WHAT DO YOU MEAAAN  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** please flirt somewhere else  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** really? right in front of my salad??  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** how is this flirting istg  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tired asf, send help:** how is it not?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** wait, we weren't flirting?  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:**???&&^//^^#  
  
  
 **  
  
my glasses are small:** oh shit  
  
 **  
  
  
tiktok star:** He's gay panicking, give him a minute.  
  
  
  
 _ **  
(From Kiluass to jigglypuff)**_  
  
  
 **Killuass:** HELP?^'&+  
  
  
 **jigglypuff:** why is it always the gay ones yelling help?  
  
  
 **Killuass:** why did HE SAY THAT  
  
  
 **jigglypuff:** because he thought you two were flirting?  
  
  
 **Killuass:** this is embarrassing as fuck i'm never speaking again  
  
  
 **jigglypuff:** you mean text  
  
  
 **Killuass:** no  
  
  
 **Killuass:** i will delete my existence  
  
  
 **jigglypuff:** mind telling us how... a lot of people want to know brother...  
  
  
 **jigglypuff:** also the gc died they're all waiting for ur gay panic to end  
  
  
 **Killuass:** shit  
  
  
 _ **____________________________**_  
  
  


 **  
Furry:** i **  
  
  
  
  
Furry:** was not flirting  
  
  
  
 **  
professional fortnite player:** bullshit  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** oh :(  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:**!!!! **  
  
  
  
  
reverse genie:** you made gon sad brother!!!!! (⁎˃ᆺ˂) **  
**  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** FUCK   
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** SORRY??  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** no i'm just joking hhaha  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** oh   
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** uh  
  
  
  
 **  
Beezu's Beehive:** KILLUA IS SUCH A GAY MESS  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tired asf, send help:** honestly  
  
  
  
 **  
  
professional fortnite player:** please i can watch this forever  
  
  
 **  
  
  
my glasses are small:** killua i love you but i love your gay freakouts more  
  
  
 **  
  
  
Furry:** Bye.  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tiktok star** : And he's gone.  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** (ˊ•͈ ◡ •͈ˋ)

  
  
 **  
  
Beezu's Beehive** : spill NOW  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** who told alluka about kaomojis  
  
  
 **  
  
  
reverse genie:** i found them on my own! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** aren't they cute? (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** No.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** They look like my sleep paralysis demons.  
  
  
  
 **  
  
my glasses are small:** kurapika what the fuck  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** Σ(・Д・)!?  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tiktok star:** Please stop.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** they did nothing wrong!!  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** i will NOT TOLERATE THIS  
  
  
 **  
  
  
reverse genie:** ( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** LOOK AT HER!!! YOU MADE HER CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tired asf, send help:** ALLUKA CALM DOWN  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on)** : WHAT'S HAPPENING  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tiktok star:** I did NOT MAKE HER CRY. **  
  
  
  
  
** **  
tiktok star:** She should stop being TOO SENSITIVE.  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** you said she's SCARY and UGLY! of course she will BE SAD....!!  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** I literally NEVER said that?!  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** you blame it on her for crying!! you're so mean kurapika!! :(  
  
  
 **  
  
  
tiktok star:** No offense but PLEASE keep her away from me.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
professional fortnite player** : WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO   
  
  
  
  
**  
my glasses are small:** I CAN'T SJDFMK  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** she's RIGHT HERE and crying bc of YOU (;*△*;)  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tiktok star:** Let her cry, she makes me feel pain.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Beezu's Beehive:** KURAPIKA??!?!)^(/+^'^%&+  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** tell me ONE BAD THING she has done like RIGHT NOW  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** Her face. **  
  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star:** That face. **  
  
  
  
  
  
frog(on):** WHATDHFF **  
  
  
  
  
  
reverse genie:** what's wrong with that face?!! **  
**  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** It scares me.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** KURAPIKA ARE YOU OKAY???  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** THIS IS SO ENTERTAINING  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** 「(°ヘ°)?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** This is the day I die.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** GON  
  
  
  
 **  
  
professional fortnite player:** DON'T JOIN HER CULT GON  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** CULT?!  
  
  
  
  
 **  
my glasses are small:** WHY IS ALLUKA AND KURAPIKA SO OVERDRAMATIC  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Beezu's Beehive:** you all better stop right now   
  
  
  
**  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** i need to stop this before yall fight for real  
  
  
  


 **  
tired asf, send help:** uses both yall and you all in different sentences   
**  
**  
  
**  
  
Furry:** i think we need to have a LONG talk alluka  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** oh no **  
  
  
  
  
  
reverse genie:** we weren't serious right?? @tiktok star  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** We weren't, why would I be scared over that?   
  
  
  
  
**  
my glasses are small:** send kaomojis to scare kurapika  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** (●´ω｀●)ゞ  
  
  
  
 **  
  
frog(on):** (●´ω｀●)ゞ **  
  
  
  
  
** **  
Furry:** (●´ω｀●)ゞ  
  
  
  
  
 **  
my glasses are small:** (●´ω｀●)ゞ  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** (●´ω｀●)ゞ  
 **  
  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** (●´ω｀●)ゞ  
  
  
  
  
 **  
professional fortnite player:** (●´ω｀●)ゞ  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** You think that makes me scared? (●´ω｀●)ゞ  
  
  
  
  
 **  
professional fortnite player:** hey kurapika? delete **  
  
  
  
  
  
professional fortnite player:** that message is so cursed. delete.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
professional fortnite player:** kurapika, hello? delete <3  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** No.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tired asf, send help:** this was a long day  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** it's 9 am  
  
  
  
 **  
tired asf, send help:** this was a long day.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** Is this part 2 of Pokkle trying to use pickup lines on Ponzu?  
  
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** anyone has popcorn?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** let's tell leorio to make some!!  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tired asf, send help** : he's too busy playing subway surfers  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry** : people still play that?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tired asf, send help** : i think he's going for a record  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** leorio's got his priorities straight  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** wait wow-  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** did he just  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
frog(on):** i can't believe it  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tiktok star:** Did Pokkle actually manage to say his pickup line properly?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tired asf, send help:** FINALLY  
  
  
  


 **  
  
tiktok star:** I think they're finally dating. Can we go home now?  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
tired asf, send help:** who's next?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** *** and ****** pls   
  
  
  
  
  
**  
frog(on):** does he though?  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** does who what  
 **  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star:** You're both dumb. **  
  
  
  
  
  
** **tired asf, send help:** look who's talking  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** I have no idea what you're saying  
  
  
 **  
  
  
tiktok star:** What are you even talking about?  
  
 **  
  
  
  
reverse genie:** he got defensive so fast!!  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry** : how does it feel knowing ur future bf is playing boomer games rn  
 **  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star:** Blocked. **  
  
  
  
  
** **  
frog(on):** also are we gonna ignore zushi calling kurapika dumb?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** zushi is really polite when he's not around you guys  
  
  
 **  
  
  
tired asf, send help:** they're the reason for my username  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** you still have a soft spot for us tho  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** btw does who what @frog(on)  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** nothing  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** he asked if a specific person likes him back dumbass  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** who   
  
  
**  
  
  
Furry:** nvm  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** i don't trust you  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** they're back?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
** **professional fortnite player:** yall were just oh they date now and that's it?? **  
  
  
  
  
  
professional fortnite player:** shouldn't yall like celebrate </3 **  
  
  
  
** **  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** YOU'RE MAKING IT EMBARRASSING SHUT UP **  
**  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** congrats!!   
  
  
  
  
**  
  
reverse genie:** i told pok about pickup lines, my impact...  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
reverse genie:** and yes, congrats!!!!  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** took you too long   
  
  
  
  
**  
Furry:** noob  
  
  
  
 **  
  
professional fortnite player:** ding ding dong Oh what was that oh yeah the Elevator cause your not on My level  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
professional fortnite player:** talk to me when YOU start dating  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** ouch  
  
  
  
  


 **  
my glasses are small:** hello  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** Where were you?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
my glasses are small:** playing candy crush  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tiktok star:** Okay.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
professional fortnite player:** kurapika to himself: why do i like this guy?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
tiktok star:** Fake  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
tired asf, send help:** looks real to me  
  


**  
  
  
my glasses are small:** i hope its real  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tiktok star:** Oh?  
  
  
 **  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** #pleasestopflirtinginthegc  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
frog(on):** hey killua ur kinda cute <3  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** u too bb   
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Beezu's Beehive:** #pleasestop  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
frog(on):** wanna go on a date?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** let's go   
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** #stop  
  
 **  
  
  
  
  
tired asf, send help:** they get a pass  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** no they don't why would they get a pass  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
frog(on):** i think we do   
  
  
  
  
**  
  
professional fortnite player:** if gon says they get a pass, they get a pass  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** not you too pok  
  
 **  
  
  
  
  
frog(on):** let me flirt with killua in peace   
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Furry:** wait we weren't joking???^+)^%5  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Beezu's Beehive:** just dm him then .....  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** looks like gon asked you on a date brother  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
reverse genie:** shouldn't you get ready??  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
frog(on):** wait, now?  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** WHY DIDN'T YOU DENY IT  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
frog(on):** but i asked you for a date didn't i? >:(  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** fuck  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
Furry:** okay  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** mission accomplished!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
reverse genie:** i am looking at you now, leorio and kurapika  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
  
tiktok star:** Look at the time, I think I'll go!  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
my glasses are small:** so... who wants to play fireboy and watergirl  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
professional fortnite player** : that sounds dope i'm coming  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tired asf, send help:** alluka you shouldn't be scary why are you scary   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
reverse genie:** (●´ω｀●)ゞ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** leave  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** who wants to fight  
  
 _ **  
  
**_  
 **  
  
tired asf, send help:** please do NOT fight  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Beezu's Beehive:** please do NOT fight x2  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
frog(on):** why are we fighting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** fight me coward  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** you asked for it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** _*palms both of your hand, rebounding to send a jab into your solar plexus*_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** _*you were winded, being sent back*_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** _*i go low as i spin upwards diogonally to send a kick into your jaw*_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Furry:** this isn't what i- what the fuck  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** impressive  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** one word: why  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** BHAHAHAh  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **frog(on):** i'm sorry killua FOR LAUGHING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** Dear Diary, I was Not Prepared  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** pokkle: 1 killua: 0  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
tiktok star:** Who knew Pokkle was experienced in roleplaying?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** is he in any hot furry roleplays  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** i'm not but killua is  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** wooow WOW **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Furry:** indeed, FUNNY **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Furry:** I LAUGHED **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Furry:** YOUR VERY ORIGINAL JOKE MADE ME LAUGH **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
 **my glasses are small:** pokkle: 1 killua: 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** you so mad and for what...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Furry:** when will MY username get changed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** never  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** im ready to sue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
my glasses are small:** shit gon say something  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **frog(on):** i think you need to accept the truth, killua  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** ill sue later  
  


**  
  
  
professional fortnite player:** #whipped  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** #ithinkyoushouldshutup  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** pokkle: 2 killua: 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** this is stupid i'm going to sleep  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
professional fortnite player:** PONZU NO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** pokkle -1?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** pokkle: 1 killua: 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** ok this really is stupid   
  
  
  
  
  
**Furry:** lol this is why you should have shut the heck up  
  
  


  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** why would you say heck dude  
  


  
  


**tiktok star:** There are kids here.

  
  


**frog(on):** heck

  
  


**reverse genie:** heck

  
**  
  
tired asf, send help:** heck? 

**  
  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** bad influence !!


	7. let's get the bromance going

  
**my glasses are small:** yo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** does anyone have msp here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** what  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** moviestarplanet  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**frog(on):** uhhh  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** ???????   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** no  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** why is an old man like u playing a game filled with kids  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** creepy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** WE ARE THE SAME AGE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** and ITS ADDICTIVE SHUT UP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** leorio  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** what are the last 5 games you have played  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** moviestarplanet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** my talking tom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** pou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** candy crush  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** angry birds  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** I think we should take his phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** .. no comment  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** we take his phone at school tomorrow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** YOU ARE NOT MY MOM YOU CAN'T DO THAT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player** : bro, this bromance is over  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** bro...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** don't bro..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player** : i have to keep my reputation bro..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** bro, is your reputation more important than your bro?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player** : bro...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** bro...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** you love me right, bro?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player** : ofc bro...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player** : don't ever doubt that bro...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** you said we're not friends anymore, bro. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** **my glasses are small:** why are you lying straight to my face? i'll bro your ass, you brofucker.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player** : BRO WHAT THE FUCK... I NEED TO THINK... NO NEED TO GET AGGRESSIVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **tired asf, send help has kicked my glasses are small from the groupchat.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **tired asf, send help has kicked professional fortnite player from the groupchat.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** LOL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** JDKVASJXDKA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **frog(on):** see.. this is NOT bromance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** ZUSHIJSMFKLS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** what does ''brofucker'' even mean?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** BABY BOY SWORE NO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** we have 2 brofuckers here   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** gon and killua  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **frog(on):** WHAT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Furry:** HOL UP?!??!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** i think i will ignore that message  
  


  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** ponzu... you didn't have to go that hard but you did...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Beezu's Beehive has changed frog(on)'s name to brofucker #1**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Beezu's Beehive has changed Furry's name to brofucker #2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ **brofucker #1:** ksxdj)'^MA

  
  
  
  
  
  
**brofucker #2:** i cant do this anyympore  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** What did we talk about? We protect Gon's innocence. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star:** You're disowned, Ponzu. **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** wait i can explain  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** DESERVED!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** ponzu lock your doors tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** wait atleast my name changed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** are you sure you want that as your name  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** wanna say no but i don't want animal with fur as my name again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** just say furry it's ok  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **tiktok star has changed Gon's name to Gon Freecss  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ **reverse genie:** why is it his full name- _ **  
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** I am being a normal person and naming someone a normal name like a normal person would do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** okay Normal Person  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** now change my name since yall can change names but i can't  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** I'll pass  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** HAHAHHAHAAHAH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** THIS MAKES NO SENSE???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help** : where did gon go??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help** : also let's add them back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _tired asf, send help added my glasses are small to the group chat._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _tired asf, send help added professional fortnite player to the group chat._  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** you kick us then you add us back?? you got some nerve  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** deleted zushi from friend list, i am not friends with traitors </3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help** : i added you back thank me instead  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** Did Gon die somehow?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** what did i miss  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** Scroll up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** (´；Д；｀)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** BEEZU HOW COULD YOU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** why me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** protect. his. innocence.  
  
  
  
 **  
  
**  
 **  
** **my glasses are small:** i will protect my son from any harm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** leave this family, ponzu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** did you play the family card on me?????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** betrayal......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** damn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** leorio best dad  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** disowned by both mom and dad.. how do you feel   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** i am crying right now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Gon Freecss:** hii  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** GON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** He didn't die? Good  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Gon Freecss:** why would i die??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Gon Freecss:** also i'm not a brofucker!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** WTF GON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** No-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** gon PLEASE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** holy shit  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brofucker #2:** bye#$/&++&%&  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** ANOTHER BABY BOY SWORE??!??!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** shit i need to get outta here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** i will find you ponzu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** get away CREEPY OLD MAN THAT PLAYS MOVIESTARPLANET  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** i bet the reason you get angry easily these days is because you're stuck on a candy crush level  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** i bet your talking angela saw you from the camera in her eyes and said your chin is too big  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** i am proud  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** WAIT WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME LIKE THIS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** I'M THE ONE THATS SUPPOSED TO ATTACK YOU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW PONZU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** my plan didn't work   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gon Freecss:** they're a great duo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** someone change gons name  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **reverse genie has changed Gon Freecss's username to brohugger  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ **brohugger:** yes!! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
brofucker #2:** i exist too hello **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small:** ponzu if you say one word **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** why are you obsessed with me creepy old man!!! **  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
 **my glasses are small:** i am NOT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** and we are the SAME age  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **professional fortnite player has changed brofucker #2's name to kiwwua zowdick**_  
 **  
** _ **  
  
  
  
  
**_ **Beezu's Beehive:** HAHAHNZX  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tiktok star:** Kiwwua  
 _ **  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ **my glasses are small:** kiwwua owo uwu? _ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ **tired asf, send help:** cursed username **  
** _ **  
**  
  
  
  
  
_ **reverse genie:** BROTHER SJDKCS _  
_ _ **  
  
  
  
  
**_ **  
** **kiwwua zowdick:** was this chat made so i could get bullied _  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** is this what hell looks like  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** killua forgive me but **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
brohugger:** can i hug yowu my bwo, kiwwua?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** we are not ''bwos'' anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** BRO NO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** i just wanted to hug my bro  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** i'm not a fucking kiwi bro don't call me k*wwua  
  
  
  
  
 _ **  
  
**_ **my glasses are small:** BHAHAHASD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** first it was leorio & pok and now them????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** The end of an era.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** the end of a beautiful bromance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** if killua and i don't have a bromance anymore then what do we have???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** take the b out  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** who's b?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
tired asf, send help:** gon oh my god  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Beezu's Beehive:** pfft  
  
  
  
 **  
  
  
professional fortnite player:** he's playing dumb i know it  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
my glasses are small:** take the b out of the bromance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** oh hhHAHah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** Why does he send that awkward laugh every time?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
professional fortnite player:** gon pretends he doesn't understand, my theory is real   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** you might be onto something pok  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** ANYWAY  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	8. gen z kids are never sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forced myself to stay awake by writing this 😳  
> another chapter of these fools being dramatic as hell

  
  
**professional fortnite player:** i'm about to riot  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** good morning to you too pok  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** answer me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** whomst did this?? whom'st'd've''ll'ven't?????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** jesus christ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** english pls  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** why is my school bag wet   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** who pissed on it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Ask your classmates maybe?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Why would we go to your classroom just to pee on your bag  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** that sounds like a brilliant idea actually  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** well ponzu and killua are in my class and they both seem like they didn't do it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** we did nothing m'sir  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** ponzu is the gf  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick** : then i'm your only friend in this class damn thats sad lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** ur not my friend   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** no friends then?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** damn thats even sadder lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** killua i don't think you're helping  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** tHaTs sAd lOl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** hanzo looks suspicious should i punch him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** pokkle thats not how you handle things-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** talk with him instead???????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** no don't punch him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** but like why so angry  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** it just got wet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** no reason   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** i just feel like messing with someone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** he didn't punch that guy right??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** should i?  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** nO-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** if you don't want to end up in jail don't do it pok  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** that's a weird way to say detention  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** murdering is never okay

  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** interesting way to say punching  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small: s** top bullying me </3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
m** **y gla** **sses are small:** Got a Problem With me? Solve It. Think I'm Trippin'? Tie my Shoe. Can't stand Me? Sit Down. Can't face Me? Turn around. 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small: **this is for You Zushi.. **  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** Why u so Edgy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** i literally did and said nothing (nothing)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** my brain refuses to understand this  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** It's impossible to understand them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Don't bother  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** i feel like punching u now leolopop  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** who tf is leolopop  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Let's not punch anyone. You're scaring the kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** you didn't speak when he said he would punch someone else but you speak when it's leorio?? hmmm **  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** What in the  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** i love how you can see the panic and the confusion in that message very clearly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** ''You're scaring the kids'' ?????  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
brohugger:** why do we get the baby treatment all the time !! :(   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** i think it's time to speak up @reverse genie @tired asf, send help @kiwwua zowdick  
  
  
  
  


  
**tired asf, send help:** are we leaving the family  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** no we're speaking up for our rights to enjoy chaos

  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** gon w h a t  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** is this family drama? give me the popcorn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** ur in this family too betrayer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** kurapika stop treating us like babies pls   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** or  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Or?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** or?????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** i will leave the FAMILY FOR REAL **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
professional fortnite player:** *loud gasp* **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive: ***the music stops* **  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** KICK THEM OUT!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** brother i think we have a bigger problem  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** YOU CAN'T DO THIS GON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Gon **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star: **Why? **  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** i already said why :'(   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** oh wait class is about to start  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** ruined the mood   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** BOOOO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** NOT MY FAULT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** ignore the dramatic couple  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** the bell ruined the scene but i will not be silenced  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Oh boy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** i'm a groWNUP TOO COME ON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Prove it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** uh how do i do that  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** getting a boyfriend would be a great start don't you think  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** i agree **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** uhh what does that have to do with anything **  
  
  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive: **matchmaker alluka is back at it shh **  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small: **ofc killua agrees the boy iz whipped  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small: **killua would be your boyfriend 100% **  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** look behind you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** shit **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small:** wai t djkfmsx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** how is he so fast what  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**(From Gon to Jigglypuff)**_  
  
  
  
  
**Gon:** HELP ^/(+=??  
  
  
  
**jigglypuff:** this feels oddly familiar  
  
  
  
**jigglypuff:** are you 2 soulmates or something oh my god

 **  
  
Gon: **WAIT WRONG PERSON **  
  
  
  
Gon: **hey alluka!! sorry for that  
  
  
  
**Gon:** also who? **  
  
  
**  
**jigglypuff:** hi gon!  
  
  
  
**jigglypuff:** just ignore what i said  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** suspicious ...

  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** who **  
  
**  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** also why are we texting instead of you know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** talking face to face  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** we're literally in the same building  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** this is better tbh  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** don't speak so innocently   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** what did you do to leorio   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** what the hell is that supposed to mean  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** lol = (L)e(O)rio is not a(L)ive?

  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** is leorio alive?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** lol **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
kiwwua zowdick: **oh wait  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** killua-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** i'm alive and well (not really)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** but killua drew a dick on my cheek and now i'm trying to wash it off  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** he's evil  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
kiwwua zowdick: **no he knew this was coming  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** still evil  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star** : I have to see this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** KURAPIKA NO ANYONE BUT YOU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** DON'T COME  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** this is the Worst day of my Life Fuck  
  


  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** ok zushi mind explaining yourself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** what happened?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** i was about to enter the classroom and zushi was doing something to my bag  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** then he saw me and ran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** looks like he was the bag pisser   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** the person you would expect the least..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** this is why i don't trust anyone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** STOP BEING DRAMATIC I

  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** it sorta happened when you were walking in front of me today?? i was drinking water and i almost tripped and yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** just now i was checking if your books got wet, i was gonna apologize  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** i panicked when i saw you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** i'm soft now fuck  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** you're forgiven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** you got a red belt in karate you could beat the hell out of him if he did anything to you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** is that supposed to be inspirational  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** yeah   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** what would i even do  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Punch him perhaps?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** ok fair  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** i do still feel like punching someone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** ask someone if they want to get punched  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** maybe there's someone like that out there  
  
  
  


  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive** : you never know  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** what if they think i'm a weirdo  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**my glasses are small** : that's expected because who the fuck asks someone if they want to get punched  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** pokkle apparently

  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** You guys are crazy.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** He did it for real.  
  
  
  
  
  


**kiwwua zowdick:** WHY DID HE EVEN DO IT

  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** that was a fail ... **  
  
  
  
**

**  
  
professional fortnite player: **the guy ended up running away **  
  
  
**

  
  
  
**reverse genie:** well can you blame him  
  
  
  
  
  


**my glasses are small:** i mean i would probably run too  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** this is making me concerned  
  
  


  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** are yall sane  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** we are gen z kids  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** we are never sane  
  
  
  


  
  
  
**brohugger:** that hit deep  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** update guys **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
professional fortnite player: **that guy called his squad on me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** what the fuck  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** RUN  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Beezu's Beehive: **why arE YOU TEXTING **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive: **oh wait HE'S GONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** do you guys think he died  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
tired asf, send help: **maybe he joined their squad  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** but what if he died  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
tired asf, send help:** no that's like a really small chance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** that means there's still a chance. i think he died  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
tired asf, send help:** ????!!!? WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO PESSIMISTIC  
**  
  
  
****  
  
  
tiktok star:** Gon, Killua and Alluka **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star: **The troublemakers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** hehehe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** :D **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
kiwwua zowdick:** :) **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** That was not a compliment.  
**  
  
  
  
**  
  
**professional fortnite player** : hi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player** : i said it was just a dare and they believed me lmao  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player** : also no one was even worried about me damn..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** they lowkey convinced me to think you were dead so  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** i mean you all were in the middle of the crowded hallway when i found you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** i don't think anything was gonna happen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player** : they didN'T KNOW THAT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** and it wasn't that crowded  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** i just thought you're strong since you get into fights with killua all the time and killua is super strong so  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** aw gon thinks killua is strong  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** no alluka sto  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** what does sto mean? (°▽°)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** he is though!! killua is really amazing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** aksdm&^%T  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** well ur great too  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** too sweet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** i have diabetes now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** way to fucking ruin the moment  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** How did we go from a person dying to this soft scene?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** me when i watch funny cat videos after dying  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player** : cat videos resurrect people spread this  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** more like funny frog videos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** Funny animal videos*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** that's it 😘  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player** : ponzu what  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** sorry **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive: **autocorrect  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** that...was an emoji?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** i meant i misclicked 😘  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** ponzu are u ok  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** yes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** I'm not even gonna ask  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** who was the Original crackhead here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** they managed to spread their crackheadness to everyone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** good question **  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  



	9. leorio has important questions

_02:07  
  
_  
  
**my glasses are small:** if i lie to you by telling you the truth, what the fuck does that mean  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** it's 2 am. sleep !!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** i am in physical pain please answer   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** i deadass don't know how to respond to that  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** can you let me sleep instead of burning my braincells   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** is it possible to actually burn your braincells tho  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** is that a fucking threat  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** I should have muted this group chat from the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** i don't think it's possible, you'll just end up bald  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** how the fuck would you end up bald  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** shouldn't you set your head on fire so it can burn?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** you need to burn your scalp not your fucking head  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** there are braincells in your scalp????? **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beezu's Beehive: **no, i'm talking about going bald **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
brohugger:** i'm literally gonna cry what are you guys saying  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
****my glasses are small:** maybe both will make you bald  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** doesn't it mean the same thing   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** we need to prove this scientifically  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** don't you fucking dare  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** This is a weird topic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** leorio don't do it you will literally go b a l d

  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** what did i wake up to  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** what is this  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** why are you talking about this at 2 am we have school tomorrow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** leorio's going BALD??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** leorio if you go bald kurapika won't love you anymore  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** what  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** in the gay way or???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** oh fuck  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** how else would he love u?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** I CAN'T TELL IF YOU'RE TRYING TO BE SUBTLE OR IF YOU'RE JUST ASKING AN HONEST QUESTION/^%+&  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** dude that looks gay as fuck to me  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** WTF **  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**tiktok star:** I'm going to drown myself.

  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** I used to consider you a friend, Gon.

  
  
  
  


**my glasses are small:** KURAPIKSA **  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**tired asf, send help:** is it finally happening?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** no way  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
****professional fortnite player:** gon the absolute mad lad  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** (♡°▽°♡)

  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** how did i miss this  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
reverse genie: **i teached you good gon!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** I'm going to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** WAIT fucK **  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**brohugger:** i **  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**brohugger:** might have done something :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** damn gon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** i'm learning new sides of u everyday  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** that's gay   
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** i breathed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** the poor guy just wanted to go bald  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
****Beezu's Beehive:** what have you guys done  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
professional fortnite player:** he can still go bald **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
professional fortnite player: **what's stopping him  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
****tired asf, send help:** gon just exposed kurapika for not being into bald guys  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** i don't know that though  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** maybe he is  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** we can prove this scientifically  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
****tired asf, send help:** why  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** i mean if he loves leorio then scientifically he would also love bald leorio  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
****kiwwua zowdick:** is scientifically the word of the day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** we need proof  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** it's scentifically proven already **  
  
  
  
  
  
****brohugger:** sceintifically **  
  
  
  
  
  
brohugger: **scifentically  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** how do u spell scientific  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** u spelled it **  
  
  
  
  
  
brohugger:** scientifictially **  
  
**  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick: ...** gon.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
_**(From IM NOT AN OLD MAN to KuraPikachu)** _  
  
  


**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** u wannna talK?

**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** sry kimda panicking rn

**KuraPikachu** : ...Why is that?

**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** uhh fuck

**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** shit i can't say it

**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** fuck okay

**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** i wanna know if you ACTUALLY like me because that was confusing af  
  
  
  
**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** also because i might probably have small crush on u (probably)

**KuraPikachu:**

**KuraPikachu:** Is this serious?

**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** what

**KuraPikachu:** We're really confessing to each other at 2 am in a school night.

**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** my heart sank for a second why would you do that

**IM NOT AN OLD MAN:** also yOU LIKE ME BACK?

* * *

_08:13_

**brohugger** : ADORABLE

  
  
  


**brohugger** : ADORABLE  
  
  


**brohugger:** ADORABLE

  
  
  


**reverse genie** : what is??

  
  
  


**brohugger:** EVERYONE ASSEMBLE TO THAT BENCH INFRONT OF THE SCHOOL

  
  
  
  


**kiwwua zowdick** : our kurapika and leorio are sleeping while leaning on each other

  
  
  
  


**kiwwua zowdick:** they seem pretty happy

  
  
  
  


**reverse genie:** AWA DKDLSLAAF

  
  
  
  


**reverse genie:** I REALLY WISH I WAS IN YOUR SCHOOL

  
  
  
  


**reverse genie:** I'D TAKE LIKE 300 PICTURES

  
  
  
  


**professional fortnite player:** did it finALLY HAPPEN

  
  
  
  


**professional fortnite player:** WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

  
  
  
  


**brohugger:** THEY SAID THEY TALKED FOR HOURS

  
  
  
  


**brohugger:** AND DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP

  
  
  
  


**Beezu's Beehive** : aaa!! let them sleep let them sleep

  
  
  
  


**tired asf, send help:** IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?

  
  
  


**brohugger:** I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM!!

  
  
  


**reverse genie:** TAKE PICTURES FOR ME

  
  
  


**brohugger:** _leopika.jpg_

_leopika2.jpg_

_leopika3.jpg_

_leopika4.jpg_

_leopika5.jpg_

_leopika6.jpg_

_leopika7.jpg_

  
  


**kiwwua zowdick:** thats the same picture 7 times tf  
  
  
  
  


**reverse genie:** WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PARTY POOPER BROTHER (; ･`д･´) 

  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** KILLUAA!!  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** _leopika8.jpg_  
_  
leopika9.jpg_  
_  
leopika10.jpg_  
_  
leopika11.jpg _  
_  
leopika12.jpg_ **  
  
  
  
  
kiwwua zowdick: **that's the same picture-  
**  
  
  
  
  
kiwwua zowdick: **ok you're doing this on purpose **  
****  
  
  
  
**

* * *

  
  


**tiktok star:** Don't think I've forgiven you yet, Gon.

**brohugger:** but D: without me you two would still be pining after each other D:

**tiktok star:** I'll say the same thing to you and Killua later.

**brohugger:** KURAPIKA WHAT DO YOUOU MEAM

**brohugger:** DKSKFJDOE73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now... killugon 👀  
> don't ask how this goes from gay to crack so quick i really have no idea


	10. Get Well Soon

  
  
**my glasses are small:** good morning   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** God has let Me live another day and i'm about to make it everybody's Problem  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** why does god hate us   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** this shit not fair   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** stop sinning bro.. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small:** would your mom approve? what would she think when she sees you say 'Shit' **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** **my glasses are small:** what will she say when she learns you held hands before marriage? she will say 'Enjoy Hell'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** do you want that?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** forgive me God  
 **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
professional fortnite player:** i regret every single decision i've made in my life thank you for blessing me Leorio  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** I've been called many things.. but God is a first. happy to show others the right way in life <3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** shit fuck ass shit bitch   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** God doesn't like you What the Fuck   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** did your mom say she's going to take your phone or something-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** maybe but does that Matter? The only thing that Matters is the Bible   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** Dick **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** My Mom is Gonna see These Killua what the actual Fuck  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** This is not the right time to get horny, Killua  
 **  
  
  
  
  
  
kiwwua zowdick:** what i'm not gay   
**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small:   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
brohugger:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small:** the bullshit is so big even gon didn't believe you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** omg don't swear Your mom will See Dude!!!!!!!!  
  
 **  
  
**  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** Shut up! You are gay. Get well soon <3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** does kurapika know ur homophobic   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tiktok star:** This is big news to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** it's called bible not straightble  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** damn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** wait till my mom sees this   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** uh **  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
 **my glasses are small:** why do i see you all typing UM?? **  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** wtf leorio you watch hentai?? hentai means anime porn right???   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** Leorio Stop sending dick pics  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** _@my glasses are small_ does your mom know you skipped classes today???   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**reverse genie:** leorio!! how did you get f from chemistry?? does your mom know?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** _@my glasses are small_ i will NOT send you nudes  
 **  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
 **tiktok star:** What do you mean you stole your moms credit card, Leorio?  
 **  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small:** WHWAT THGE FUXCK **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** **my glasses are small:** MOM I'M INNCOENXT  
 **  
  
  
  
  
  
 _my glasses are small has left the group chat._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
reverse genie: **high five!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** i- **  
  
  
  
  
****  
tired asf, send help:** that's too mean **  
  
  
  
**  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** you have a lot to learn zushi   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** what do i have to learn **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** **Beezu's Beehive:** the secret art of messing with your friends until they hate you and your family  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** they hate you to the point where they summon a demon right outside your door to make you shit your pants   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** i'm not sure if that's accurate????????? **  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** also what do they want from me with their demons  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Beezu's Beehive:** idk you ask them   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick** : summon your own demon to assert dominance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** ok this really is becoming a cult now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** you can just.. avoid all of this mess by not making your friends hate you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** come on now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** what's the demon gonna do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player** : lick your feet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** ...Do you want that?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**my glasses are small:** that sounds hot  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** No-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** grab your waluigi boards  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** demons here we come   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** this took a turn for the worse  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
brohugger:** let's slay the demons  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** we're demon slayers  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick** : bro we're not in an anime  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** bro we could be...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
brohugger:** the genre could be romance too if u think about it... **  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick** : bro... you mean...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** yes bro...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Beezu's Beehive:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE DISTRACTING THE DEMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** PONZU DON'T SUMMON A FUCKING DEMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** DAMMIT **  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
 **reverse genie:** you ruined their moment... (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** maybe there's an alternate universe where ponzu was not doing a fricking ritual and gon & killua ended up kissing  
  
  
 **  
**  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick** : .i will ignore that last part  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tired asf, send help:** can we forget about the whole demon topic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** Good idea. **  
** **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star:** Also: **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _tiktok star has added my glasses are small to the group chat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ reverse genie:** Welcome to our occult club! Would you like to join our ritual, mister? ** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small has left the group chat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ kiwwua zowdick: **HELPDJF ** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Beezu's Beehive:** ALLUKA SFGIKLAMX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** NOOO YOU SCARED HIMM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** I- okay.  
  
 _  
_ ** _  
  
  
  
  
_tiktok star:** Take 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
 _tiktok star has added my glasses are small to the group chat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ my glasses are small: **what the fuck was that  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** I'm Scared  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** wat u talkin bout   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger** : nothing happened though? :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** bitch don't pretend-   
  
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
_my glasses are small:** why do i even try anymore... why do you guys hate me.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** they're taking turns bullying people **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
kiwwua zowdick:** it was me before now its ur turn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger** : i'm innocent :(   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger** : i did nothing wrong in my entire life   
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_brohugger:** tell me one bad thing i did   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tired asf, send help:** you created this group chat   
  
**_  
  
  
  
  
_tiktok star:** ^  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _  
_tiktok star:** It's okay Gon, everyone makes mistakes. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
brohugger:** but if i didnt create this group chat you wouLDN'T KISSY KISSY BOO BOO WITH LEORIO **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star:** Phrase it like that one more time and we're gonna talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** oh my   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** no  
  
  
 **  
  
  
  
**  
 **my glasses are small:** i didn't even say anything.. Haters gotta Hate i guess  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** i Hate you AND your Family  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** no killua pls don't show up in front of his door and summon demons to scare him   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**kiwwua zowdick:** i won't do that but i can steal his chocolate  
 **  
  
  
  
  
  
brohugger:** gimme some too!!! **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
 **reverse genie:** me too!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** what do you do when your 3 kids look too happy about stealing your chocolate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** you tell them They're Adopted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** That's too harsh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** Give them their chocolates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** give them their chocolates and tell them they're Adopted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** What do you want from these kids???????!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **brohugger:** :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:** pok what do u want you fashionless my little pony looking ass   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**brohugger:** :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**professional fortnite player:** the  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **tiktok star:** Look at how Killua protects him quickly.  
 **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tiktok star:** Gon is in safe hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **kiwwua zowdick:**?^%&%  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **my glasses are small:** also if my mom finds one of you somehow and asks you about my phone just say 'he took a fat shit on it and tried to wash it' **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
my glasses are small:** because she doesn't believe me **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
 **professional fortnite player:** why would she believe you what the fuck 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are so many chat fics in the killugon tag lately which i LOVE, more people should discover the Beauty of Chat Fics 😳😳  
> i really appreciate the comments and kudos, thank you!! also: i think it's too late to add any kind of plot or written parts in this so it will stay as 100% crack, i hope you'll still enjoy.


End file.
